


Maman Brigitte's

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, M/M, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundtrack to dear_monday's most awesome Wave 3 BBB 2014 story, <i>Something Wicked This Way Comes</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maman Brigitte's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Wicked This Way Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243976) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



> I relate to music and lyrics a little differently than most people so I ended up treating the mix as a literal soundtrack for the story. I focused on the emotional beats each song evoked, trying to create an arc for the story...you can read about my thought processes in creating this mix [here](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/297742.html).
> 
> I hope this works for those of you who listen.

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/?o48v1b3goumszy7)


End file.
